


My Ever Changing Moods

by HYPERFocused



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-07
Updated: 2005-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a little bit of a trick here, if you've been on LJ or DW you'll probably guess it right away. . The title is a hint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ever Changing Moods

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://ds-flashfiction.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ds-flashfiction.livejournal.com/)**ds_flashfiction** Neck challenge, barely.

Despite all that he and Fraser had accomplished that day, arresting a ring of graffiti artists who had vandalized the city's newest park, just before the Mayor's unveiling, Ray couldn't help but be aggravated.

"You have to admit, this wasn't our usual sort of case," Fraser said, amused.

"Yes it is, Fraser. The very fact that no one else has cases like it means it's exactly like every other case we've come across. Sometimes this job is a pain in the neck." Ray had every right to be angry, or at very least annoyed. Fraser was completely unflappable, and it was bugging the shit out of Ray. Fraser didn't seem the least bit anxious, the way he might have if _he_ had been the one in such a predicament. If Ray didn't know better, he'd say Frase was apathetic, ignoring the scent of turpentine permeating everything (Fraser had made the boys clean the mess themselves), and uncaring about Ray's injuries (he'd tripped over the bucket of soapy water Fraser used when the paint remover didn't get it all). Looking down at the multicolored splatters all over his new jeans, he could see why. He really did look kind of funny.

"I never knew you were so artistic, Vecchio," Sgt Welsh told him, not trying very hard to hide a guffaw. "If I didn't know better, I'd say Fraser kept you awake last night." Shit. There was no way he could know, right? No, he probably just meant because they were friends. Frannie shot Ray a bitchy look. He was pretty sure _she_ knew.

"Blah, blah, blah, Chief." Ray pretended to be miffed, but he knew he was being teased.

"Why don't you get cleaned up, then get started on the paperwork?"

"Actually, Ray is quite a fine artist in his own right," Fraser piped up.

"Nobody asked." Ray told him.

"Understood." When both Ray and Welsh glared at him, he picked up the pile of forms and began filling in the blanks. Good. Ray was bored with the case already.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Ray was almost feeling bouncy again. Fraser looked so busy writing up the case that Ray could just sit there and watch him without Fraser noticing. Steady and calm, that was his Mountie. Fraser rarely lost his cheerful attitude. Ray had never seen anyone act so chipper. Before he'd been allowed to know the real Ben, Ray'd thought he was cold.

But not complacent to have the man at arms length, he'd forced Ben to react to him. Confused at first, by the way Ray was always in his face, then contemplative. "I often feel content in your presence, Ray. Why is that, do you think?" He'd put up with Ray's cranky early mornings, fed him toast when he was feeling crappy, and generally been the best friend Ray could ever hope for.

For his part, Ray had learned that Fraser's ideas weren't so much crazy as creative. He'd looked crushed the few times Ray had laughed at him, before knowing he was usually dead on the money. It wasn't just with regards to their cases. Fraser had a curious nature that bode well for their relationship, and balanced out Ray's often cynical state of mind. The thought that he might lose that side of Ben depressed him. He was determined to do all he could to make sure that didn't happen, no matter how devious he had to get. He could fight dirty when he had to. He never wanted Fraser to be disappointed in him.

Fraser's sixth sense finally kicked in, and he looked up at Ray, brow wrinkling in that way he had when he thought something was wrong. "You seem discontent. Are you still distressed about the case?"

"No, but I do hate making a fool out of myself."

"That really was ditzy," Frannie had to add. "I never would have believed the cool, smooth Ray could do something so dorky." She grinned at him, and drained her coffee cup, holding it out to him for more. "You were heading that way, weren't you?" He'd never known anyone who'd drunk caffeine the way he did. He thought maybe she had a Thermos leg.

"Actually, Frannie, we were on our way out." Fraser tapped the pile of paperwork into neatness, and put it on Welsh's desk. Ray had hardly noticed the clock, and was ecstatic to see it really was time to leave. Still, it didn't hurt anything to give the woman what she wanted. He topped up her mug, then followed Fraser out.

When they were safely in the car, and out of view of the station, Ben pulled Ray into his arms and kissed him thoroughly. He didn't seem embarrassed by the display. In fact, he was especially energetic. Once upon a time, such openness would have enraged Ray, but time, and a few near losses had changed him. He was enthralled by Fraser's passions. Prospective audience be damned. Anyone watching would be envious, unless they were exanimate. That meant dead. Ray had learned it from the Word a Day calendar Ben had bought him one Christmas. He'd been so excited to see Ray open it.

"I'd exhausted every other idea I had. You're a hard man for whom to find the right gift." If Ray had had to guess, he'd say Fraser was being flirty. But this was before he knew that to be true. Ray had wanted Fraser long before he knew it was mutual. Nothing made him more frustrated. Finally, revelations were made, and they became what they were now.

It was a full month into their relationship before he stopped feeling like a geeky kid again, giddy with the knowledge that Fraser felt the same way, and giggling in his head like an idiot. He had to face facts. Being with Fraser made even gloomy days good. Ray was grateful to have him in his life.

Right now, though, he was groggy. Ben had kept him awake most of the night, in quite a pleasurable way, but still... Ray tried not to be grumpy, but he couldn't help it. He ignored Fraser's guilty look, and shook away his apology for waking him.

"It's just that I'm happy, Ray. And you know Dief can tell." Ray could hear the animal's high-pitched whine. The mutt probably thought he could finagle a treat out of Ben when he was in such a good mood. He was always hopeful, but it was Ray who was the pushover, not Fraser.

"Don't take too long with the damn dog, Frase." Since Ben had gone to all the trouble of waking him, he'd damn well better return to take care of things. Or let Ray take care of Ben, which would work too. God, he was horny. Ben was so hot it made Ray hungry.

With the amount of time they were gone, Fraser and Dief were clearly practicing for the Iditarod, or had captured a fugitive, or landed a UFO. By the time they came back, Ray was completely hyper inside, though he impressed himself with the ability to hide it.

Whatever they had gotten into, the smell was indescribable. Far from being indifferent this time, Fraser was infuriated, almost irate. "That _dog_ …"

"He's a wolf, Fraser." Not that Ray needed to be telling Fraser this.

"I know that, Ray. But right now, it's his dog side that got him into trouble. I swear I've never been so irritated." He turned Dieffenbaker's snout to face him. "Yes, you know what I'm talking about. No, I don't think those other dogs should have been kept in that lab either, but it wasn't up to you to release them. This is why there are laws to follow." He sighed. "I'd better go clean us off." He led the beast off to the shower. Ray was almost jealous. Dieffenbaker got to see more of Fraser than Ray had, lately. But tired as he still was, the thought of a few minutes more in bed made him jubilant. It had been a long week. That didn't mean he was lazy, or even lethargic.

Dief was clean but listless when he came back. Normally a lovely animal, he was bedraggled from the spray. Still, Ray knew Ben loved him no matter what he pulled. He'd been a truer companion that most of the human's in Fraser's life. It made Ray melancholy, thinking of how people had treated Ben. He vowed to do better, himself.

The extra bit of rest had him feeling mellow, and thinking about the mischievous, delightful things he could do to cheer up his now moody partner. It wouldn't take much to change him from morose to mirthful. "Naughty dog. But you'll play nice now, won't you?" It was a wonder Dief wasn't nauseated from the chemical residue, whatever it was. Ray had no idea. He wasn't nerdy enough to know. Just the thought of it made him nervous, though. Ben probably knew more than he did, but Ray was sure at least this time he hadn't found out by taste. Ray had convinced him that sniffing things was probably sufficient in most cases, and in fact licking them might be detrimental to his health here in Chicago. He was almost nostalgic for that early Ben, the one whose lips had gone numb from just a trace of something he shouldn't have touched, must less tasted. Luckily, it had turned out okay, and Ray was optimistic it wouldn't happen again. He much preferred when things were peaceful.

Concerns about Ben's safety always made him pensive, but he tried not to be pessimistic. He'd be pissed off if anyone else tried to hurt him today. It pleased him to know that Dief felt the same way. A predatory  
Protector if ever there was one. Dief was a productive companion.

He didn't remember falling asleep again, until he heard Ben's voice quoting poetry at him. "Forgive me if I wax quixotic, Ray," Fraser told him, leaning down to kiss him, obviously refreshed from his shower. "But I simply find this to be true. You're especially beautiful when you're recumbent." Ray rejected the idea of pretending he knew what that meant, looking up at Ben curiously.

"Prone. Lying down."

"Well, why don'tcha lie down here with me?" He patted the bed next to him. He was already feeling rejuvenated. Sleep had relaxed him, relieving him of most of the day's stress.

Now he was restless, in that way he got after truly terrific sex. Not the rushed, sad coupling they had managed lately, but the real deal. Even the quick stuff was good with Ben, but it was the slow, sweet times that really satisfied.

Sometimes Ray got scared they'd never have that time again. He'd shocked himself with how much he relied on Fraser, and how sick it made him thinking someday he would leave. He'd never said anything, not wanting to seem silly. Ray didn't like to spell it out, preferring to slip his I Love You's into sleepy bedtime conversation, rather than talking them to death. Feeling his slightly sore ass, still holding the memory of Fraser inside him, he knew he had no reason to be stressed. Ben knew how he felt. There was nothing to be stressed about.

It wasn't long before he was asleep. He was surprised by the smell of pancakes and coffee, Fraser standing above him, tray in hand, and a sympathetic smile on his face. It was a wonderful way to wake up, especially when Ben said, "I'm so thankful you're here, Ray. Are you thirsty for orange juice or pineapple?"

"That's really thoughtful, Frase, but I think I'd rather have you for breakfast. Put the tray down, and come back to bed."

Fraser pretended to be obtuse. "But Ray, I'm really not tired."

"I didn't say you were. C'mere." Ray reached up and touched the small spot on Fraser's hand where he had apparently burned himself. "Sorry about that, are you all right?"

"It's nothing, Ray. Line of duty."

"Cooking me breakfast isn't your duty, Frase. You know that." The idea that Ben thought he expected that kind of treatment made him uncomfortable. It was kind of weird. Even Stella hadn't expected such domesticity. But then Fraser was nothing like Stella, and for that, Ray was glad.

"I meant, Ray, that it's something I enjoy doing for you, and any minor injuries incurred in the effort are well worth it. Besides, didn't you say the proper treatment for such things was to kiss it better?"

So Ray did. And then he kissed Ben wherever else he might have an injury, though he was sure the man hadn't burned himself in all those other, private places. Still, watching and listening to his partner's enthusiastic responses, he had no reason to complain. The cure was obviously working for him. There was no reason in the world to be worried. 


End file.
